Dimitri Olanescu
Dimitri Sergeeivich Olanescu, born 20th May in 1874 to Sergei Alesnarovich and Demetra Olanescu in Novosibirsk, Russia. He has one full-blooded brother, Deryan Olanescu. Dimitri is a regimental and obedient man, who has dedicated his life to making amends for the Olanescu sin and works strictly for the Highest. From his defection to the Council, he worked as a guardian training exorcists up until the Great Dragon War. After the death of Karla Graye, he was tasked with becoming the guardian to whichever daughter the ohm fell to. Initially suspecting it to have been Karina, Dimitri was alarmed to learn that the mantle of Raveni fell to Kallista Graye. Personality Dimitri is a reserved and quiet man, typically focused on his work moreover his personal life and his emotions. He is viewed as calm, collected and level-headed, preferring to tackle his problems logically rather than on instinct. Dimitri does not like confrontation, but will speak up when he has doubts. He is referred to as a diplomatic gentleman by his colleagues. Unlike his brother, Dimitri maintains that he has little to no interest in moroi politics, and does not hold a seat on the Council despite being offered one. Appearance Dimitri has pale red eyes and porcelain white skin. His eyes are paler than that of a typical moroi's due to his abstinence from human blood. He has dark, reddish brown hair that reaches to just above his shoulders, that he typically does not style as it is naturally straight. He has small moroi fangs, but they are noticeable if he smiles. Powers and Abilities Dimitri bears supernatural strength and speed, but it is reservedly weaker than his potential due to his refusal to drink human blood. Relationships Relationship with Minerva Blackwood "Were you and Minerva... in love?" ― Kallista to Dimitri Cinder Dimitri had been romantically involved with Minerva Blackwood prior to her becoming High Inquisitor, their friendship spanning from the mid 1900's. Though illicit, the two continued a casual romantic relationship during her tenure as High Inquisitor. Dimitri took it especially hard when she was murdered, but remained tight-lipped about their relationship, not wanting to tarnish the memory of Minerva. Relationship with Blaire Winchester After Dimitri resigned as Kallista Graye's guardian in the events of Inferno, he was charged with mentoring an exorcist by the name of Blaire Winchester. Blaire was hot-tempered but focused on her work, and the two bonded quickly after meeting one another. Dimitri harbored romantic feelings towards Blaire, but was reluctant to act on them due to his duties to the Highest, and a great deal in part due to their age difference. After the events of Obsidian, Dimitri remained close-by, taking guardianship of Blaire after she is released from Saint Benedict's Institution, and attempts to maintain a working relationship with her, not wanting to pressure her into remembering the events leading up to her amnesia. Relationship with Kallista Graye "You don't look ''that old, Dimitri''." "I'm one-hundred and thirty-two. We ''moroi age very slowly compared to humans''." "So, you're like tortoises, then?" ― Kallista speaks to Dimitri about his age Ember Dimitri and Kallista formed a close friendship during his time as her guardian, Dimitri constantly offering her reprieve from the woes of her everyday life. Dimitri never took pride in reprimanding Kallista's reckless and often impulsive actions, and despite a great deal of the time not agreeing with her decisions, he never failed to support her. Their relationship becomes strained once he finds out that, despite warning her against him, Kallista enters a friendship with Eli Zurikova, claiming that the Zurikovas cannot be trusted and that they will backstab you just as they did to my family, without prefacing Kallista with the true reason behind his distrust for the Zurikova family. After his arrest and subsequent disappearance, once Kallista and Dimitri are re-united Dimitri scolds her for her relationship with Eli, but welcomes her back without hesitation. Relationship with the Zurikova family "The Zurikovas are traitors. Eli Zurikova will stab you in the back just as he did to my family. They ''cannot be trusted." ― '''Dimitri to Kallista about the Zurikovas '''Cinder Dimitri has always been reserved and few-worded with regards the inherent vendetta the Olanescu and Zurikova families have for one another. He has been seen as being civil with Dzidra Zurikova, but has not been seen speaking to Eli. He does not speak ill of the Zurikova family, but instead forbids Kallista from conversing with them, warning her that they are traitorous by nature. Relationship with Deryan Olanescu "''I do not enjoy asking my brother for favors, especially for blood..." ― Dimitri to Kallista about Deryan Cinder Dimitri is the younger brother of Deryan Olanescu. He had always looked up to his older brother when they were children. Deryan risked his life for Dimitri's when their home came under attack by the Council at the dawn of the War of Blood (1885), protecting Dimitri by forcing him to hide in a closet. Deryan was then estranged by his brother until they were reunited at the end of World War I, to which they were very close and shared guardianship of their niece Roza. Dimitri, unable to support his brother during his actions during World War II, defected to the Council prematurely, causing them to stop speaking to one another. They remained civil with one another after the war, and through to the events of Ember. After Kallista's arrest, Dimitri forced himself to get close to his brother once again, earning his trust, working as undercover for Granville Wetherby to learn and report back Deryan's plans with regards to the opening of the Gates to Gehenna. Dimitri maintained that he would be the one to take his brother's life when the need arises, feeling regret over not having done so when they were children. It is uncertain if Dimitri loves his brother, but he certainly holds endearment for him. Trivia * Dimitri does not drink human blood unless coerced by his brother, Deryan. Even then, he feels guilty for doing so. * Dimitri enjoys reading and gardening. * Dimitri drinks black coffee to distract his hunger for human blood. * Dimitri does not smoke or drink alcohol. He did have an issue with drug addiction in the early stages of World War II that he refuses to talk about. * Dimitri is the younger of the Olanescu brothers. Category:Characters